Two Old Friends
by pippin143
Summary: Killian and Rumpelstiltskin have always hated each other, but their tentative truce is forever destroyed when Rumple takes it too far. Killian's and Rumple's perspectives during their dramatic scene in Smash the Mirror (s4e8). Mostly canon with a few headcanon liberties.
1. Killian

"Swan!" Killian yelled, arriving at the gated road that led up to the house. Up the road, the manor's lights flashed violently from within. "Swan…" She was in that old house, about to walk into the Gold's trap. Not if he could help it. He'd make it in time. He had to.

"Watch you step, Captain, the terrain's a little rough 'round here," said an all too familiar voice. Rumpelstiltskin emerged from the shadows, a quiet smile on his face as if he was enjoying a midnight stroll. Killian growled, his suspicions confirmed, and stalked toward the deal maker.

"Get out of my way, Crocodile." Killian snarled dangerously, raising his hook. "I'll die fighting before I let you use that bloody hat on Emma." He knew he'd never win in a fair fight with the Dark One, if such a thing even existed, but Emma needed him. He was not going to let her down. Not again.

Killian was flying through the air before he even realized Gold had flicked his hand. Crashing hard into the metal gate, he felt his mortal body crumple forward in pain and he gasped for the air lost from his lungs. Though the back of his head was pounding, he pushed himself up, his will and love for Emma driving him to go on. But the courageous effort was stopped when something metal slunk around his waist.

Looking down, he watched in horror as the Dark One's magic bent the metal gate rungs around his waist and arms, and hook, binding him fast. No, this couldn't be happening. Not again. The old memory of his first love threatened to rise, him being tied to the mast and forced to watch her die. He shook his pounding head, clearing the swirling black dots and thoughts. Roughly pulling against the metal bonds, he looked up at Gold in confusion and hate.

"Your death can wait, pirate," Gold cooed, gently placing his deadly hands in front of himself. "How about, before you depart, I treat you to a front row seat and we can watch Emma use that hat on herself."

"No!" Killian yelled, struggling harder, trying to rip his good hand free. He always knew Gold was a malicious, corrupted, power hungry villain, but he couldn't understand why the croc was doing this. Why would he want to hurt Emma? It was his worst fear come true.

"Oh, and in case you were counting on Emma getting you message, don't." Gold added with a sardonic smile, pulling out Swan's talking phone from his coat. "I'm not one for loose ends." In a puff of dark red smoke, the talking phone vanished into the night air.

"No." Killian breathed helplessly, having no idea what to do. He solved all of his problems by fighting, but now that he was restrained he was completely useless. Frustration peaking, he began fighting against the irons harder, feeling more pathetic and weak with each lunge and pull. There was nothing he could do. He had failed, like always, and this time Emma would pay the price. But he could try to warn her. It was all he had left. "Swan!" He yelled repeatedly at the top of his lungs, "Swan!"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled hungrily, lazily striding forward. "She can't hear you, dearie. Hear all that noise she's making? But soon all of that will be gone, along with our little blonde savior. But don't worry, you'll get over her. Just like you got over Milah."

Killian ceased his struggling at the sound of his old love's name. Panting heavily, he shot a poison filled look at the Crocodile, leaning away and bearing his teeth.

"How many centuries did that take?" Gold mused. "Oh, it matters not. This might even add a little fuel to your fire." He then lowered his voice and, with the tilt of his head, added, "Don't tell me you haven't missed the taste of vengeance."

Killian fought the urge to violently lash out. He needed to use his wits, to beg if need be. This wasn't about him or his pride or his lifetime feud with the Crocodile. This is about saving Emma. "She's mother to your grandson, Gold!" Killian finally spat in disgust. "Don't do this!" He hoped with his entire being that he was wrong about the croc, that there was a little humanity still left inside him.

"I wish I didn't have to, but I need Miss Swan," Gold said with feigned regret. Killian felt his heart sink as his shred of false hope dissipated. The hungry smile returned to the croc's face as he added with a stab, "Surely you understand that?"

Killian felt something inside him snap. Lunging forward with a maddened scream, he fatuously tried to attack the Dark One. The man who killed his Milah, the man who was now trying to kill his Swan. But just as it was all the years ago, his efforts were useless. Though his shoulders strained and popped unnaturally as he tried to break free, he was not going to give up. He would not wait idly for his and Emma's deaths to come. He would die fighting for her.

"Hold now, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, a twinge of excitement in his voice. Procuring his gold capped cane from the air, he jabbed it hard into Killian's chest, pushing him back against the sharp fence. "You best behave yourself. I don't want my final memories of the Savior to be filled with your screams and tears, but I'll do what I must."

"You're a coward, Crocodile!" Killian spat, blue eyes sparking. "You hide behind your magic and your wife, skulking through others' lives to get what you want! You won't even risk fighting me fairly for fear of having your pride stained by a hook through your chest. Even with all your magic you're still an old, limping coward!"

Gold bared his yellow teeth and wacked the sharp edge of the cane against Killian's head. Killian grunted at the sharp blow which left a bloody sting in its wake. The black dots returned as he slumped against the fence, blinking hard and mouth agape.

Gold flicked the cane just under his chin, pushing uncomfortably against his throat. Gagging slightly, Killian let his animus eyes slide to the Crocodile's. Each heaving breath he took pushed painfully again the metal ribbings around his chest and the gold topper pressed harder into his neck. Do it, his eyes dared.

After a moment, Gold's sneer dissolved into a cold, mildly amused smile. "Now, now, dearie." He said coolly, leaning closer and forcing Killian's chin up. "Why so eager to die? Emma's going first. You've got to wait for your turn."

His head feebly dropped as Gold removed the cane, staring at the dark, wet ground, head pounding and mind swirling with subdued rage. He could do nothing but let Gold beat him or watch as Emma died do to self-fear. If she only saw what he saw when he looked at her, if she only knew how special she was, how strong and powerful. Damned Snow Queen. She was to one that caused Emma to lose control, to begin to fear herself. If he ever saw that witch again he'd be sure to put a silver hook into her frozen heart.

Gold gave him a small nod, as if they agreed he'd behave himself. He then turned away from Killian and walked a few paces towards the house, which was flashing even more violently within. Killian could make out sparks like lightening coming from the grandest window. Emma had to be in the room. She was still hadn't made up her mind.

His small flicker of hope returned at the thought. Maybe she wouldn't go through with it. He knew hurting Henry had caused her resolve to break, but maybe she was reconsidering. She had to be if it was taking this long. She was the Savior and she was needed in this town. That had to mean something to her. He prayed she would learn to love every part of herself as much as he did. If she survived this ordeal, he would die in peace.

Suddenly, the flickering and shaking of the manor stops and he felt his breath catch, not sure what such a sign could mean. His eyes wavered from window to window, searching for any indication that she was in there, that she didn't do it. "Please, Emma…" he breathed to himself.

His eyes burned as a sudden psychedelic light roared through the windows, its colorful waves washing the dark grounds in warmth. He sighed with relief, a giant smile spreading across his face. He knew the second the true love wave washed over his bruised body. Emma learned to love herself the way she was. She was still alive.

Gold had grown rigid; Killian saw the pull and tightening of his shoulders under that pretentious suit. He laughed with reprieve for her safety and the Dark One's failure.

"No…" Gold breathed, backing up slightly. After a few moments he turned toward Killian and his relieved laughs, his teeth bared and eyes hungry.

"Guess she didn't go through with it!" Killian laughed joyously, unfazed by Gold's murderous contempt. His tired body sagged against the bonds, but he couldn't help himself from celebrating. "Oh, I'm sorry," he continued, cocky smile overpowering his previously grief stricken face, "But I do love the look of a loss on your face." He tasted the victorious air, savoring the last of his life. If this was the way he was to go, in an angry lash of the Crocodile's failure, he was okay with that.

"I may not have the savior, pirate, but I assure you today won't be a complete loss." Gold said, hungry eyes intensifying and jaw clenched. "I need to fill that hat with power, yes, but that was only part of the equation. Because I need something else. The secret ingredient. One I didn't know about until an associate clued me in." A dramatic pause. "A heart."

"Well if you need my help in procuring it," Killian responded defiantly, steel creeping into his voice, "know the only help I'll give you is with your demise." He gave a futile tug on the metal binds, cold blue eyes locked on the wicked man.

"Oh you're going to help me alright." Gold growled quietly taking a dominating step forward. Killian's sarcastic smile grew wider as the man approaches, breathy laughter escaping and mouthed an 'o really'. The Crocodile had nothing over him anymore. He told Emma the truth once today and he'd gladly tell her again. He was free from the blackmail and lies.

"You see this spell," Gold continued, "it's going to separate me from the dagger so it no longer holds power over me." Killian's smile faded. How was such a thing even possible? All magic came with a price, he knew that well enough by now, so there was no way the Dark One could be unbound from his one weakness. No Dark One ever had. The cycle would be broken and Gold…Rumpelstiltskin would be immortal. For good.

"But to cast it, I need someone special." Gold continued, a toothy smile manifesting on his aged face. "Someone who knew me before the dagger. Before I was the Dark One."

Killian's jaw set in as he registered what the Crocodile saying. "Unfortunately, everyone who fits that description is already dead, but one still lives."

"No." Killian breathed heavily, panic setting in. His heart rate quickened as he realized what was about to come. A death he'd seen, and aided in, numerous times. Struggling against the bonds harder, he looked away from the approaching villain, begging his good hand to come free, though not entirely sure what use it'd be to him. He glanced up, gauging his time. "NO!" The Crocodile was almost upon him.

"Oh yes," Gold chides in voice quite unlike his own, his yellowing teeth fully revealed in a smile so wide and wicked that Killian instinctually shrunk back. "And as luck would have it, dearie, you're my oldest friend!"

Hot, blinding pain erupted through Killian's body as the Dark One rammed his hand through his leather clad chest. He cried out and gasped as he felt the scaly fingers curl around his heart, cruelly squeezing and wrenching it forward. Killian heaved, sick to his stomach, and in so much pain his cries became empty. Empty. Not since is run with Cora had his heart been held. Immediately he felt the old sense of complete subjection and powerlessness wash over him, adding to his pain and fear. He dared to look.

The Dark One's hand glowed with a soft pink light as it clutched his heart. He seemed to stare at in confusion, as if he couldn't believe he'd finally gotten his prize. Fear spiking, Killian dropped his gaze. This was it.

Death. The word seemed foreign to him. After three-hundred years of life he began to think himself above the common lifespan, even mortality itself. He had told Emma he was a survivor not even two weeks ago, and here he was about to die at the hands of the true monster in Storybrooke. What truly worried him though was not his own demise, but how Emma would handle it. He knew she could do it. She was strong. But after locking her heart away for so many years, afraid to let anyone in for fear of losing them, this was going to destroy everything he'd worked for and everything they'd built together. And no one would ever know the truth. Well, maybe eventually they'd be able to trace the source of his murder back to the Dark One, but it'd be too late by then. He'd have already subjected them all to his power. Because Killian had failed, the world was doomed. No one could beat the Dark One…no one except…

"Emma…"

"Calling out to your girlfriend, dearie?" Gold mused, flexing his hand and sending new pulses of pain throughout Killian's body. But the man was not crushing it.

"Get on with it then," Killian taunted, unable to bear the sight of his oldest enemy holding his soul. The Crocodile was enjoying this supremacy, and that made his plight all the worse. "Just do it!"

"Oh no," Gold says with false sympathy, "I promised you we would have some fun first. You're going to do everything I say, because you're my puppet now." He shook the hand holding the glowing heart, making Killian nod his head in understanding. The bars unwound from his arms and waist and he fell forward, hitting the cold, hard ground with an audible grunt, mud filling his mouth. He struggled to get up but some other forced willed him to stay down. So he did.

"You're going to find another way to fill that hat with the power it needs. And then," Gold dramatically paused, voice adapting a hungry, seething tone, "Then I'll kill you."

His shined boot pushed into Killian's side, turning him over. Spitting the grit from his moth, he watched the Crocodile with hate and swore, "I'll find some way to stop you. You may be able to end my life, but I'll make sure you never get separated from the dagger."

"No you won't," Gold said quickly, squeezing the heart and drawing it close to his face. "Now pick yourself up, greet your Savior, and get me my hat."

His body moved as soon as the words were spoken. He felt suspended from reality, as if he was watching someone else live his life the way he watched that TV with Emma. His legs trudged on, though he tried to resist, slowing his normal stride ever so slightly.

"Oh, and dearie," Gold called from behind, "Let's keep this between us. Two old friends."


	2. Rumple

"Swan!" Hook yelled, running into the manor's yard. Just like Rumple thought. No, just as he knew. He blinked in the darkness, clearing his eyes. Sometimes the Oracle's curse blurred his vision, confusing present, past, and future. But this blurriness, this unclarity about what was true and untrue was a small price to pay for always having the upper hand. He was the puppet master, there to make sure each of his characters played their part to make the vision he perceived on the hazy horizon come to pass.

"Watch you step, Captain, the terrain's a little rough 'round here." He sighed softly, stepping from the shadows, almost bored. After living for so many years, it took more than seeing an upset nemesis to amuse him.

"Get out of my way, Crocodile." Hook growled defiantly. "I'll die fighting before I let you use that bloody hat on Emma".

Rumple felt a smile prick his lips. The pirate's willingness to die for the one's he loved was as confusing as entertaining. With a sharp flick of his fingers, he sent the pirate flailing through the air and crashing into the rusty gate. The dark man began to crumple forward. No, thought Rumple, I want him to stay right here. With the thought, the gate groaned and its bars bent like rubber and hardened around the one-handed man's torso, arms, and, just for fun, his hook. Shaking his head, the discombobulated pirate, looked up at him, glaring.

"Your death can wait, pirate." Rumple said lightly, strolling up to his prisoner. He barely would admit it to himself, but it still amazed him how the pirate had figured out his plan. He should have never included him in the first place, but his being here did simplify things. Two birds with one stone. And this way he could have some fun before the kill and not have to worry about explaining disappearances. "How about, before you depart, I treat you to a front row seat and we can watch her use that hat on herself."

"No!" The bound man cried, pulling at the metal around his good wrist.

"Oh, and in case you were counting on Emma getting you message, don't." Rumple added, pulling out Emma's cellphone from his dark coat and wishing it away. It disappeared in a puff of his red magic, appearing in his vault right by the dagger itself. Just another tie he'd have to get rid of. Good thing technology was easy to manipulate with and without magic in this world. "I'm not one for loose ends."

"No! Swan!" Hook yelled repeatedly. "Swan!"

Rumple smiled at this, relishing in the defiant man's pain. "She can't hear you, dearie. Hear all that noise she's making? But soon all of that will be gone, along with our little blonde savior. Don't worry, you'll get over her. Just like you got over Milah." Hook's eyes grew wide, pain and hate mixing, and leaning back as Rumple drew nearer. He found it amusing the man was still attached to that faithfulness wench. He thought Hook would have learned not to form such attachments by now. They only caused a person pain. "How many centuries did that take?" he continued. "Oh, it matters not. This might even add a little fuel to your fire." Lowering his voice, he stared down at the bound man's insolent form. "Don't tell me you haven't missed the taste of vengeance."

For a moment his he saw his taunt flicker in Hook's eyes, his rage threatening to boil over. But then it cooled, turning to irate confusion. "She's mother to your grandson, Gold!" Hook spat. "Don't do this!"

"I wish I didn't have to, but I need Miss Swan," Rumple said with pang of guilt. Emma never did anything to wrong him, and he was fond of her boy, but he needed to betray her so he'd be able to separate from the dagger. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. A small sigh, then he added, "Surely you understand that?" The words held a double meaning. And Hook didn't miss it.

The pirate lunged forward with a maddened scream, yanking numbly against the metal braces, kicking and growling in a pathetic attempt to reach Rumpelstiltskin

"Hold now, dearie," Rumple said, a twinge of excitement in his voice. He wished to hit the defiant man, and no sooner his gold cane was in his hand. Jabbing it hard into Hook's chest, he pushed him back against the gate. "You best behave yourself." He said, feeling the old hunger for murder and dominance grow. "I don't want my final memories of the Savior to be filled with your screams and tears, but I'll do what I must." Give me a reason to hurt you, he felt his mind crow. But since when did he need a reason. He blinked the chorus of voices from his mind, focusing on the task at hand. Emma's magic, Hook's heart. Hopefully the two would be topped with good ole fun, if the pirate cooperated.

"You're a coward, Crocodile!" Hook cried. "You hide behind your magic and your wife, skulking through others' lives to get what you want! You won't even risk fighting me fairly for fear of having your pride stained by a hook through your chest. Even with all your magic you're still an old, limping coward!"

Rumple felt his composure snap in the way only Hook could make it. Whipping his cane back and twirling it so the sharp end faced out, he wacked it against the pirate's head. Blood splattered from the man's temple and he grunted in pain, sagging forward. How dare he call him a coward. He was the most powerful being on earth. There was a distinct difference between cowardice and foolhardiness. Why should he waste his time playing to the pirate's desires when he could enjoy watching him squirm helplessly. No, he was not a coward. He just knew how to have a good time.

Flicking the residue from the cane's hilt, he jabbed it against the pirate's throat. The man gagged at the pressure, which he cruelly increased, and glared at him hatefully, sputtering for air. Though silenced, his eyes conveyed a challenge. Kill me, Rumple, they said. You know you want to. Sooner than later won't cause your plan any harm.

No. No, he was not giving into the pirates taunts. He would never let him see him crack. Rumple let his toothy sneer form into a dark smile. "Now, now, dearie." He said coolly, leaning closer and forcing Hook's chin up. Let him know who's still in charge. "Why so eager to die? Emma's going first. You've got to wait for your turn."

After a moment he removed his cane. The pirate dropped his head like a beat dog. Though his shoulders shook as he fumed, he finally seemed ready to behave. He gave Hook a little nod as they came to an understanding, like the moment the wounded buck knows it is about to die. Now, to the task at hand.

Turning back towards the flashing, shaking house, no longer amused with his prize, he waited for plan to unfold. It would be done soon. He gave a small sigh, once again feeling the unfamiliar pang of guilt. Emma was a good girl, a little too stubborn for his liking, but sacrifices had to be made. But really, it was the girl's choice, not his. She was the one who wanted the powers gone. She knew magic came with a price.

But then there was Belle, his naïve, docile, loving wife. He told himself he was only betraying Emma, but really he was betraying her too. She believed in him, foolishly trusted him, and saw some ill perceived good. He was not worthy of her, but he constantly made her feel it was her that was not worthy of him. Biting the inside of his lip, he wondered how on earth he was going to fix this mess he'd gotten their relationship into. He should have never given her a dagger in the first place. That's when all the lies started. He just wanted to show her how much he loved and trusted her, but he couldn't even do that truthfully. But she'd forgive him. She always forgave him. And even if she didn't this time, even if she swore to hate him forever, called him a murderer and liar and a coward, there was always his memory potion.

Suddenly the flickering and shaking stopped and he exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It was done. Rubbing his hands together, he mentally washed himself of the guilt a normal person would have felt.

But something was wrong. A psychedelic light flashed through the windows and a warm wave rushed across the manor's courtyard. That had not happen last time the hat was used. Anxiously, he spread his fingers wide, searching for the sign of her demise. Suddenly a warm sting of power sparked against his hands, causing him to recoil in horror. Her power was radiating, light magic laced with love. She was still alive.

Hook sighed with relief and began laughing from behind, his joy causing disgusted shivers to race across Rumple's spine. "No…" Rumple breathed, backing slightly and searching the house. He never failed. This wasn't right. That woman was an anomaly, always ruining his plans.

"Guess she didn't go through with it!" Hook laughed elatedly. Rumple growled and clenched his fists in bewildered defeat. "Oh, I'm sorry. But I do love the look of a loss on your face." Rumple's jaw clenched, but he soon relaxed as he remembered the second part of his plan.

"I may not have the savior, pirate, but I assure you today won't be a complete loss." Rumple said dangerously, turning to the laughing captain with his face tight in frustration and thirstily gazing at the huffing man's chest. "I need to fill that hat with power, yes, but that was only part of the equation. Because I need something else. The secret ingredient. One I didn't know about until an associate clued me in. A heart." Forcing his hands to unclench, he stretched his fingers, mentally readying them for their favorite game. Ripping out annoying variables' hearts.

"Well if you need my help in procuring it, know the only help I'll give you is with your demise." Hook said in response, oh so courageously pulling against the binds, their eyes locked once again. Rumple smiled hungrily, his fingers twitching. How cute, the smart little captain hadn't figured out his plan yet.

"Oh you're going to help me all right." Rumple growled, quietly taking another step forward. Hook still wore his smile and laughed defiantly, fueling Rumple's bloodlust even more. "You see this spell, it's going to separate me from the dagger so it no longer holds power over me. But to cast it, I need someone special." Hook's smile faded and Rumple's grew, showing off his yellowing, crooked teeth. "Someone who knew me before the dagger. Before I was the Dark One. Unfortunately, everyone who fits that description is already dead, but one still lives."

"No." Hook breathed heavily, panic entering his voice. "NO!" He yanked ferociously against the fence, like a fox caught in a trap. So pathetic and weak, Rumple thought, but his futile attempts to escape only excited the Dark One more.

"Oh yes," Rumple said, his voice taking on the tone of his old, maniac persona from the Enchanted Forest. "And as luck would have it, dearie, you're my oldest friend!"

He rammed his hand into Hook's chest, fingers curling around heart, the heart he desired to crush for so many years. With a punishing squeeze, he ripped it from the arteries and out through the chest pain. Hook cried out and heaved forward, his body convulsing every time Rumple put pressure on his soul. He smiled hungrily, wanting nothing more than to crush. But that would be too easy.

But there is something wrong. Sure, he felt the power of his will rushing over the pirate's, the power to kill or command. But something was wrong with the heart itself. It was red. Not a dark, spotty red, but a bright pure, loving red. He almost dropped it in disgust. Not comparable to Henry's heart of gold, or Snow's pure heart of pink, but he thought it would at least be poisoned by the pirate's days of pillaging, fornication, and lusting for revenge. But no, it shone bright, leading Rumple to wonder what his own looked like.

"Emma…" The pirate breathed helplessly, interrupting Rumple's lifetime reevaluation.

"Calling out to your girlfriend, dearie?" He mused, flexing his hand and sending new pulses of into Hook's body. It was great to see him squirm. How he missed torturing people.

"Get on with it then, just do it!" Hook cried, begging for death.

"Oh no, I promised you we would have some fun first." Rumple said sweetly, holding the heart closer to Hook' face, forcing him to look at it. It thrilled him to see how horrified the vain man was to no longer be in control of his life. He knew it would take one simple squeeze from Rumple's hand and his life would be over, or one simple whisper for Rumple's lips and he would be forced to kill the woman he loved most. Such power, such domination—it was exhilarating.

"You're going to do everything I say, because you're my puppet now." Rumple continued, letting the dominating words crush the pirate's rebellious soul.

He shook the hand holding the heart, making Hook nod in understanding. Thrills raced up his old spine as he watched the pirate try to resist and fail. Rumple looked at the bars holding his prisoner and tilted his head, willing them to release the one-handed man. As they unwound, he forced Hook to fall to the hard ground, his face in the mud and not allowing him to get up.

"You're going to find another way to fill that hat with the power it needs. And then," Rumple growled, once again angry his plans for Emma were foiled. He then paused, relishing the words he meant to act on three centuries ago, "Then I'll kill you."

Kicking his oil black shoe into Hook's side, he turned the pirate over, admiring his puppet's defiled position. Oh, the things he'd do just to know what thoughts were going through the pirate's head. Humility? Rage? Oppression?

"I'll find some way to stop you." Hook swore, spitting mud from his mouth and interrupting Rumple's thoughts. "You may be able to end my life, but I'll make sure you never get separated from the dagger."

"No you won't," Rumple said sharply, squeezing the heart and drawing it close to his face. No he won't. "Now pick yourself up, greet your Savior, and get me my hat."

He watched as the pirate's body moved in a possessed like way, his attempts to resist the command stalling Rumple's will. Rumple smiled, the pirate was defiant until the end. He squeezed the heart harder and Hook's body jolted forward moving normally as if no one was above pulling his strings.

"Oh, and dearie," Rumple called as Hook walked up the path to the manor's front door, "Let's keep this between us. Two old friends." Subordinated, indoctrinated, and soon to die. This was going to be fun.


End file.
